


Tryptych

by Merfilly



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Pieces of a whole....
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts), [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts), [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/gifts).



The eyes burn, a fever that will never be quenched despite all the attempts of the sea to do so.

Quynh does not find Booker a good companion, but he is the vulnerable one, the one that can bring her the one she needs, the one she hates, the one she loves.

The newer one might have been better, but she is ensconced in the family. Booker is vulnerable, a pawn in her game to bring Andy back to her.

She loves, she aches, she hates… and only when Andy is back with her will she know what will win.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy reads the note she's found, certain both boys are tangled up in the kitchen while Nile has gone for a walk.

[Stay sharp. Didn't tell her. Trying to help her.]

The barely legible French burns in her mind and brings a million images to mind. All of them are of the woman she loved, and those final moments, including fevered imaginings of her torture.

She breaks the exile, and texts him a reply.

[Why?]

[She mattered. To you. That matters to me.]

The rules they've imposed don't matter, as Andy stares at the reply, before going to call him.


	3. Chapter 3

Even at this distance, Andy loses her breath.

Quynh is, without doubt, more dangerous than ever, a beautiful sword in motion, all sharp edges and unforgiving passage.

The ache in her breastbone grows, for the past, for what is shared between them, for this chance that may end in death or destruction.

Quynh is hunting, Andy sees, as the deliberate slowness sets in, the minute movements of her head.

Booker must have betrayed that Andy was coming, and now Quynh is seeking her.

Better, Andy thinks, that it be here, away from the others. They will go on without her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.


End file.
